diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 16/Plot
The episode opens in the bathroom where Yui is taking a bath. She strokes her shoulder in the area where Azusa bit her in the previous episode. She recalls Azusa's words, but her thoughts are interrupted when the door bursts open and Yuma enters the bathroom. Yui screams in surprise and embarrassment, which irritates Yuma who complains that her shouts are too noisy while covering his ears. She demands to know why he just suddenly barged in like that and Yuma says it's obvious; he needs her for something. He grabs Yui's hand and attempts to drag her out of the bathtub, but she resists. She tells him she will go, but at least let her get dressed first. When Yuma says no one would get excited over her naked body, Yui retaliates by splashing water at him. Sometime later, Yui is outside in the daylight, and Yuma says that they're ready to harvest, telling Yui that this is his garden. He tosses her a basket asking her to give him a hand. While they are harvesting, Yuma tells Yui that he grew all the vegetables himself. When Yui asks him why he does this, he explains that if they run out of food so suddenly, his garden will keep them alive. This confuses Yui and she asks aren't vampires fine if they don't eat? Yuma agrees with her; vampires can't die from hunger, but he likes eating and he reveals to Yui that he was actually a human before. This startles her and Yuma says that it's not only him; his brothers were also previously humans. Yuma tells Yui that his past as a human were not his greatest memories, but if it weren't for 'that man' (Karlheinz), he wouldn't be where he is today. Yui curiously asks about 'that man', but Yuma tells her to stop throwing questions at him and he shoves a mini tomato into her mouth. Yui eats the mini tomato and she exclaims it's delicious. Hearing this, Yuma grins and he moves closer to her. He suddenly grabs Yui, pulls down the left side of her shirt and he bites her shoulder from behind. Yui shouts at him to stop and she manages to break out of his arms. She tries to escape, but Yuma reaches out and swiftly grabs both of her hands. With a smirk, Yuma tells Yui not to run from him before slamming her against the glass of the greenhouse to resume sucking her blood. Yui soon loses the strength to resist and she falls limp as her consciousness fades away. The scene then changes to a flashback of a young Yuma (when he was still a human) with burn marks scorched all over his back along with some cuts and bruises. He wonders to himself if he'll die here, because he doesn't know where he is, nor who he is. His thoughts are interrupted when a friendly voice asks him if he is alone. Yuma looks up to find himself face-to-face with a young boy named Lucks. Several other boys show up causing Yuma to get a bit tensed, but Lucks assures him that those boys are his mates. He smiles and extends his hand to Yuma, telling him to come with them, and Yuma accepts. The flashback ends and the scene changes to Yuma's room where Yuma has laid Yui to rest on his bed. Yui finally awakens, but she still feels a bit anemic when she tries to sit up. Yuma sighs and says it can't be helped as he takes out a sugar cube and goes over to Yui. He tops her while popping the sugar cube into his mouth, before leaning forward to feed it to her mouth-to-mouth. Yuma pulls back and gently pushes the cube into her mouth telling her to eat it. He says he's sharing something precious to him, so to savor it well. He leaves his room and Yui is left with a dazed expression as she murmurs how sweet the sugar cube was while stroking her lips. The scene then changes to the dream world where Yui is sitting beneath the tree. A flower from the tree floats down and she catches it in the palm of her hands. A gentle smile appears on her face as she gazes at the flower, quietly saying it's pretty. The dream ends and the scene changes to the living room where the Mukami's are all gathered. Ruki asks Yuma about the progress and if there were any evidence of the 'awakening'. Yuma replies that nothing has happened so far and Ruki says that it might not be enough. As Ruki sips his tea, he says that they ''have ''to succeed for the sake of 'that man'. The episode ends here. Category:Plot